


Beauty Means Something Different

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [17]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina suspects she is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Means Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> Set before season one. No spoilers. Written for prompt #418 'Beauty.'

Davina is 14 when she begins to suspect she is different from other girls.

Not because she’s a witch—she’s always been aware of her family’s unique abilities; and besides, all of her closest friends are witches too.

No, Davina suspects she is different for another reason altogether.

When she and Monique sneak into their first R-rated movie, Monique squeals over the sight of the male lead without his shirt on. For Davina, the highlight of the film is when the female lead is shown without her shirt.

When the boy Cassie has a crush on begins dating another girl, Monique comforts Cassie by telling her his girlfriend is “fat and ugly.” Davina doesn’t reveal that she finds the girlfriend more interesting to look at then the guy.

When Abigail begins wear makeup and insists the others do the same if they want boys to think they’re pretty, Davina wonders if wearing makeup will make Monique think she’s pretty.

Davina suspects she’s different because to her beauty means something different.

For her friends beauty is chiseled abs and strong arms and beard stubble. For Davina beauty is long hair and soft lips and smooth skin.

And that makes Davina different.


End file.
